Spilled Ketchup
Spilled Ketchup(スターダストクルセイダース Sutādasuto Kuruseidāsu?) After seeing a Craigslist ad for a new roommate Spilled Ketchup decided to accept it. After Tommy Dickles found him roaming the apartment dumpster he gladly accepted him. He has several bodies which is why he never looks consistent. The reason for this is that he can control different bodies like a parasite. He can do no wrong. Origins He did a cool backflip. Abilities * Parasite He has the ability to remove anyone's head and take control over their body like a parasite. * Hamon He invented it to combat Vampires and to sometimes shine light * Fruit He ate the Anything Anything Fruit which lets him do anything because fuck you * Stand His stand is still unknown but it is rumored that he has more than one stand because he's Overpowered * Nen He's a god-like specialist. He can do anything with Nen even infuse Nen and other abilities * Waifus He owns every waifu in existance. He will give people waifus aslong as they pay him back in equal or greater exchange * Blast Baja Blast is his second favorite drink and has the ability to control it like a water bender but cooler Banished from Wikia Spilled ketchup, Tommy, Denly and Strongarm ventured to the land of Teen Titans Go Wikia in search for more territory. While Tommy and Denly were distracted by the sexy and cool and awesome and and Jynx, Spilled Ketchup slipped out of sight once he saw Strongarm was tying his shoe. Spilled Ketchup ran up to the Wall Of Gizmo's Great Words. '''He took a sharpie and crossed out the listed Sex from "''Male" to "Yes". One of the gods of wikia took notice of Spilled Ketchup's sins. The powerful, '''Ripto22475 '''summoned his ban hammer from the sky and smites young Spilled Ketchup, giving him a permanent brand of the '''M''isbehaved Naughty Boys. Which mean't, he was no longer allowed to cross the borders to enter The Land Of Wikia ever again. He now sends his fellow NSGM partners to fulfill his Wikia requests, as he his banished for all eternity. Or until the end of time, which is a long time! The Return from Hell After an eon has passed from being banished from Wikia Spilled Ketchup was able to use one of his Stands to bring himself and his good friend Moppy back into existence Nobody was really surprised they came but the two ate Pizza and lived on as 'Those Idiots who got banned for editing the TTG Wikia He dun' did it again! Spilled Ketchup walked into Kingdomhearts Strengthposting and proceeded to harass everyone in there. Izzy the Pizzy stated "You're on thin ice, buddy!" One man pleaded for help as Spilled Ketchup knocked over a garbage bin. An admin came in and sprayed him with water until he left wet and annoyed. The end. Trivia * He is green not yellow, fuck you * He dislikes animals * He is the king of his home world an alien planet * He dislikes all Asian Characters from League of Legends * Spilled Ketchup taught Hamon to Jonathan Joestar. * He has a talk show called Spilled Ketchup Speaks * No Waifu is safe from his claiming * He likes to play dress up and going into other Dimensions Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Fanfic Writers Category:Hamon users Category:Main Protagonists Category:Overpowered Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Nen user Category:NSGM Category:Dying Will User Category:Over overpowered characters